Alice Human Sacrifice Kh style
by Mosstar
Summary: Wonderland isn't everything it's all made out to be. You will turn psyco within the first few days or minutes actually. Which Alice will survive if any?
1. Intro

Disclaimer: i don't own Kingdom Hearts.

First part in a six part song/giftfic, i got bored and had to do this. This is after the vocaloid song 'Alice Human Sacrifice', my first pshyco fic, my big sister likes it and i hope you all do as well. Written in one day and thousands of times of listening to the song.

Have fun! And enjoy the oppourtunity to see my more insane style of writting fanfics!

_---_

_In some place was a little dream,_

_Who dreamed it, unknown…_

_Such truly little dream it was._

_The little dream thought,_

"_I don't want to be vanishing like this,_

_How can I make people watch me?"_

_The little dream thought and thought,_

_And finally came up with an idea._

"_I could get people stray into me,_

_And let them make the world."_


	2. First Alice

A tall redhead with bright green eyes was standing uncomfortably underneath a large tree in a red, lacy dress. His name was Axel, and he had lost a bet and was paying for it, because most of the people didn't even notice he was male. He frowned largely and swore to himself, Axel kicked the ground beneath him and quickly let out a large, surprised, manly yelp of pain. He looked down to see what he kicked and saw a very sharp sword with a blood red hilt and blade. It had the black insignia of the spades card symbol on the center of its hilt. He went to pick up the sword until he felt the earth caving in under his feet. He took hold of the hilt of the sword just as the ground fully caved and he began falling.

He blacked out.

_First Alice courageously,_

_Sword in one hand, Wonderland._

When he awoke, he was in a large forest. He stood up; sword in hand. Blood dripped to the ground from his left cheek and the cause of it was a large red mark in the shape of the spades symbol. It was bleeding even though there was no real wound to cause it. His eyes seemed to change almost instantly from bright viridian to a deep red with only the viridian around the iris in a small ring.

_She cut down, many of things._

_Way to making out her bright red color._

Psychotically, he began slicing through everything he came across; living or not. The path he took soon had the trees near it stained a scarlet red and slashed apart in some places. He killed many creatures and humans alike; relishing in how the blood's shade of red was.

_That Alice was in the deep of the forest,_

_Locked in as sinners._

Axel had came to the end of the path, he was as deep as he could go. He tried to turn back around but he was trapped; forever in the depths of the forest where no one would find him. To top it all off, he was still in the lacy, feminine, dress. But he didn't care about that; he still had more things he could slice through if they were unfortunate or stupid enough to wander into the forest's depths. He just let out a maniacal laugh into the silence that was his prison.

_In addition to the way made the forests_

_Her life is no way of knowing_

Few things dared wander close to the barriers that kept Axel trapped so they wouldn't lose their lives. But his maniacal smile that proved his insanity was never to be seen by anyone that would be alive now, and forever…


	3. Second Alice

A tall male with dirty blond hair in the style of a mullet sat beneath the very same tree that the redhead had been spotted at last before disappearing. The blond went by the name of Demyx, and he was busy practicing his singing. His voice rang clear in lighthearted notes. He spotted a small amount of papers underneath a tree root and picked them up, they were music sheets, and they had small speckles of blood on them. On the top left corner of each sheet was a small sky blue diamond symbol. The ground all of a sudden caved underneath Demyx;

He blacked out instantly.

_Second Alice was tamley,_

_He sing a song in Wonderland._

When the blond awoke he was laying down in a meadow, a forest behind him and a town in front of him. He stood up and noticed a sky blue diamond symbol like a tattoo on the top of his right wrist, his eyes stayed normal. He looked back to the music sheets and started to sing, people gathered around him and soon were listening intently.

_To fill all kinds of sound,_

_Produced a crazy world._

The words that fell from Demyx's lips started to become crueler as time went by, and pretty soon he had mesmerized the people into insanity. His eyes were no longer a friendly sea blue; but a cruel and deep midnight blue with only a small ring of sea green left around his irises. They did everything he asked and destroyed anything that came into the quaint little meadow, none of the people dared to enter the forest or the town though; and Demyx was not pleased.

_That Alice is rose flowers,_

_Cross-eyes man had a shot at him._

He had a beautiful garden full of sky blue roses; each one prettier than the next. One day when at the base of a small Sakura tree in his garden he found a silver and sky blue gun; he snapped. With a maniacal grin, he raised the gun to his head. He pulled the trigger right before he was able to come to his senses.

_He come out bright the red flower bloom,_

_Everyone loving him and, to be dying_.

Demyx fell to the floor and was never to move again, the blood from where he had shot himself staining all his beautiful roses a deep, scarlet red. The people were snapped out of their insanity when the spell of song was broken, and admired the beautiful red rose garden; never noticing the body of the dead blond singer…


	4. Third Alice

A bleach-blond girl with pretty blue eyes named Naminè was standing underneath the tree where two people missing had last been spotted. She was quite bored with her current life and was contemplating escaping to another place and getting away from her family. There was a dainty handkerchief on the ground with a bright green club card symbol on it. She picked it up and instantly the ground caved in;

She didn't black out at all.

_Third Alice was child of little,_

_She's beautiful in Wonderland._

Naminè landed gracefully on her feet in the square of a town, a field was behind the town but nothing could be seen for a large wall in front. She was greeted kindly and smiled, many pointed out a club symbol that was on the right side of her neck.

_For many people to delude,_

_Strange country to created up._

The town had a quaint castle at the center of it, and Naminè was invited to live in it. This was what she had hoped for; an escape from her former life. She lived in luxury for quite some time until she was asked to become queen;

She accepted.

_That Alice is queen of country,_

_She possess by dream of distortion._

Naminè's eyes gradually changed over time, no longer a bright blue. They were a scary and almost black green, only a slight hint of blue around the irises. She lived in peace luxury doing whatever she wished for days, that is;

Until she was caught murdering.

_She go to the rotting body, scare the everytime,_

_Country's reign at the top._

She was standing blindfolded against the large wall, completely aware that she had been caught in the act of murdering an innocent citizen. There was no real warning, only the click of guns being loaded. Then there was eternal sleep…


	5. Intermission

_.Forest paths to trace,_

_Under the Rose trees, tea time._

Two twin boys of about eighteen with matching cerulean eyes wandered around a park playing childish games like tag. One had unruly spiky brunette hair and the other had neatly styled spiky blond hair. They sometimes dreamed of more to life than just reality itself. Forced to learn etiquette by their mother; they take tea time each day. They would sometimes not follow the rules though and wander out into the small patch of trees and pretend like it was an enormous forest and say they were lost.

_With an invitation from the castle,_

_Heart of playing cards._

The twins one day were at a park and were playing beneath the tree where three people had gone missing before. They looked underneath a gnarled root and pulled out a small envelope. "What is it," The blond asked to the brunette. "Some sort of envelope," the brunette replied," What do you think it could be?" The blond stepped forward and took the envelope and carefully started to open it. The brunette helped out and they both reached in it at the same time and pulled out a playing card, it had a golden heart symbol on it…


	6. Fourth Alice

_Fourth Alice are the child of twins,_

_Curiosity about in Wonderland._

The brunette and blond that had found the card went by the names of Sora and Roxas, respectively. Almost at once they saw a door on the tree trunk and opened it.

_Through the door to all kinds of bogus,_

_Just now came here._

_Big sister is tough, and intelligent little brother._

Roxas carefully stepped through the door after Sora nagging him. The blond suggested being careful to Sora, who just called Roxas a wimp and egged him on even more. When through the door Roxas found that they were in a clearing in a forest. Both of them noticed that they each had a half heart on the top of their hand on opposite sides. They decided to explore a bit; not knowing of the news that spread quickly; The First Alice had broken loose.

Roxas and Sora followed a path through the forest; not noticing the blood stains on the trees. With Sora behind Roxas the blond was unable to notice that the brunette was missing until quite a few minutes later. "Sora," Roxas called," Sora! This joke isn't funny!" Roxas didn't know but for everyone else there was no denying it; Sora had been killed by the First Alice.

_They were close to the First Alice but,_

Roxas ran frantically until he came to another clearing and sat down in the grass; trying to dry tears. He had found his brother alright; with the brunette's petite throat slashed cleanly, Sora eyes had looked different from their normal blue; they had seems a feral golden color. The blond stood up when he heard something approaching. He spotted someone in a red, lacy dress with bright red hair approach. Axel had his sword hidden; he could tell that this pretty was nervous. All he had to do was approach the cute little thing and catch him off guard; as long as no one heard him scream it was alright. _It's a shame though_, Axel thought to himself, _that this adorable blond is going to die_. The redhead stepped closer to the blond and pulled him near by the waist. Roxas was confused; did this person know that Sora had been killed and wanted to comfort him?

The blond looked up only to have his lips covered by a certain redhead's. Roxas' eyes seemed to change to the same feral yellow as Sora's eyes were only with speckles of blue still in their depths. Axel pulled Roxas deeper into the kiss; all the while trying to slip his hand up the blond's shirt. A few minutes he succeeded and pulled away from the kiss. That was when he pulled out his sword and sliced Roxas' head clean off. Axel laughed, grinning at the blood on his blade

_Their dream isn't wake, still_

_Wonders of the country was hovering in Wonderland._

Roxas' eyes clouded over as his body and head fell to the floor. Axel grinned maniacally and walked off; Everyone eventually forgetting that a certain blond and brunette had died at the hands of the First Alice…

_Fin_

---

I enjoyed writting that. The reason Axel sliced Roxas' head off rather than stabbing his is because he's just psyco. He wanted to slice more than stab.

Review and you get cookies! 8D


End file.
